one week
by BrOwnEyedcutie112092
Summary: One week could change every thing...wow DO NOT i repeat DO NOT read this story its soo bad it'll make u puke.it waz my first fanfic and it SUCKS! so to save me the embaresment and you the haunting pain DONT read it! thanx
1. Chapter 1 Summer!

Finally the bell rang! Phil rushed out the door of his class room. It was finally summer vacation! He walked to his locker with a fast pace hoping Keely would be there. As he was doing his locker combination for the last time Keely walked up beside him with a huge smile. "Oh my gosh, Phil it's summer!" Keely said with excitement. "Don't forget that you are staying at my house with me for the week," Phil said looking serious. "How could I!" She answered. "I am so excited!" she added. "Ok let's head home!" Phil said still excited about summer. "Ok we just have to stop at my house for my stuff." Keely told him.

They headed home and stopped at Keely's house for her bag. She said good bye to her mother since her mother would be leaving that night for a week at her business trip in New York. The plan for the week was that since Phil's parents were going to Florida, Pim was going to anger management camp, (ha ha) and Keelys mom had a business trip Phil and Keely would stay together at Phil's house.

They went to Phil's and Keely unpacked her things into Pim's room because that was where she was staying. When she finished she went down stairs and met Phil in the living room. "So what do ya want to do?" asked Phil. "I don't know but one night I think we should go star gazing." Suggested Keely. "Yah that would be fun said Phil." So what do you want to do tonight? Phil asked. "I don't know its only 3:30 how about we just watch some T.V. for right now." "Ok.". So they sat down on the couch more closely than usual and tuned on the T.V. They watched T.V. for a couple of hours and then they saw a commercial for a movie on that night they decided they would watch it. It started at 8:00 so at that time they came back to the T.V. and sat down. "Hey look its starting." Keely said "I've been wanting to see this movie for a while." Phil replied. It was The Grudge. Ok I've never seen this movie because I HATE horror movies so I'm just making this up. Keely wasn't very into scary movies but with Phil everything felt right and she always felt safe so she wasn't too worried. And she thought this would be a good chance for something to happen between her and Phil.

Ok I kno this story ttly sucks hard. But don't worry the other chaps will be better so send me some reviews after you read the other chapters which will be coming soon. And please no junk mail. Thanx koolishcutie112092


	2. Chapter 2 the kiss

They were about an hour into the movie when a very scary figure popped up unexpectedly on the screen. It freaked Keely out and not to mention practically gave her a heartatack. She screamed and jumped back she grabbed Phil's hand and squeezed it. Then all of the sudden that figure started gushing blood every where and made a hunting moaning noise. Keely closed her eyes "OMG Phil I cant watch this, I'm gonna have nightmares for like, ever I hate scary movies." Its ok Keel, it's just a movie nothing will happen to you its all fake." Phil said as he protectively wrapped his arms around her. Keely smiled that his arms were around her. "Thanks Phil." said Keely feeling safe and care less like every thing in the world was right and nothing could go wrong when she was in his arms. She looked at him and got lost in his dark chocolate eyes. Phil looked back into hers and as they gazed their lips met in their first real lip lock kiss.

When they broke away from their kiss they both smiled and Keely rested her head on his shoulder. When the movie was over Phil looked at Keely she was fast asleep still in his arms with her head on his shoulder. He smiled and ran his fingers throw her hair, and gave her a small gentle kiss on the lips and brought her up stairs to bed. He laid her down and turned the light off "goodnight Keel." He said as he shut the door and walked to his room.

Ok I'll try to get some new chappies up soon and I still think this is like the worst story ever but tell me what you think and remember please no crap mail. Thanx koolishcutie112095


	3. Chapter 3 getting ready

When Phil woke up in the morning he couldn't help but smile. He thought about what happened last night. His dream had finally become a reality. After a few minutes of thinking he decided he should get up. He checked the time it was 9:30. He got up walked down the hall and checked on Keely she was still asleep so he went down stairs, he got some cereal, sat down on the couch, and watched some T.V. while waiting for her to wake up. About a half an hour later Keely came down the stairs. "Morning sleepy head happy birthday!" said Phil with a big smile. "Morning" Keely replied back in a sleepyish tone. She walked over and got some cereal, and brought it over and sat down next to Phil. "So Keel, I was thinking that today we should take a skyak ride some where. "Oh kool like where?" Said Keely very interested. "Anywhere you want to go since it is your birthday." "Really?" she asked "Yep!" "Phil you're so sweet." she said as she hugged him. "So where do you want to go?" he asked "I don't know there are so many places we can go." She thought for a moment "hhhmmm…" How about like a theme park some where, I've never been on a real roller coaster before." said Keely. "Alright which one there is so many?" Phil asked "How about The Great Escape." She suggested. "Well it's your day so to the great escape we go!" said Phil very enthusiastically. "Koolish!" She said "I'm gonna go get ready!"

Keely quickly went upstairs to her temporary room. Phil followed and went to his room. He got dressed and fixed his hair. He was ready. But for Keely it was a different story. She had to put her makeup on, pick out her outfit, and do her hair but it all _had_ to be perfect. So it took her like 35 minutes. Before she was ready. But finally she was and she came down stairs. "I'm ready!" she exclaimed. "Wow Keel you look really good." "Thanks" she replied. With her cute little smile that made Phil just want to melt. He gazed at her for a moment _she looks so pretty_ he thought _her cute smile her little miny skirt her pretty green eyes her_… "Phil? Earth to Phil." He snapped out of his trans. "Ah what?" "Are you ready to go?" she asked "ah um ya yah lets go!"

Ok this chapter is really bad I know but the next chapter should be better and it will have a lot more action between them two!


	4. Chapter 4 the best birthday ever part 1

Phil locked up the house and they walked out to the garage where the skyaks were. He got on and backed it up out of the garage. "All right Keel, hop on!" Keely got on the back and wrapped her arms tightly around Phil. He looked back at her "Are you ready?" he asked "Yep!" she replied "ok" they went way up high in the sky. "So ur sure you want to go to the Great Escape right?" Phil asked "Well now that I've been thinking, lets go to a more once in a life time place…like Paris or Rome or Italy or maybe even New York City, you know a place like that?" "Yes I do" Phil replied "we could go to them all if you want" he said "Oh really Phil" that would be the best birthday ever!" said Keely "But you know what would be the best part about it she said "What?" he asked "Being with you." They smiled at each other and she gave him a peck on the check. "So where to first we have all the time in the world" he asked "How about…she thought for a moment Paris!" "Ok" he answered. they took off at top speed.

Keely held on very tight. "Phil?" "PPhiilll" she said louder "Ya" "can we slow down a bit?" she asked "oh yes we can I forgot it's only your second time on the skyak."He said "This is a little scary, like I know I've done this before but still what if like I fell off or something?" Keely said "Keely don't worry I would never let anything happen to you, you know that so just hold on tight and relax everything will be fine." With that Keely felt much better so she relaxed held on and rested her head on Phil's shoulder. With in 10 minutes they were in Paris. They went and saw lots of sights and even the Eiffel tower. After that they went to Rome then New York City and had a nice romantic candle light dinner in Italy. For dinner they both had spaghetti. And for dessert they had canoles. But this time Phil had his own and didn't eat Keelys. (Ha ha) after their romantic dinner they decided they should head home. So they popped out the skyak and got on.

"The sky is pretty tonight huh Keel?" Phil asked after a little while of riding "Keely?" she didn't answer Phil looked behind him she had fallen asleep comfortably on Phil's back. He smiled and kept on driving. When they got home Phil felt in his pocket "Good its still there."

Ok I know this chapter as the other ones sucks a but it will get better I'm going to start writing the next chappie now. Send some reviews if you haven't already. Thanx koolishcutie112092


	5. Chapter 5 the best birthday ever part 2

Phil turned around and woke Keely up. "Phil?" "Hey keel you fell asleep on the way back." "Oh" "Sorry" Keely said "No its ok" said Phil "Here I have something for you" he put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a little dark blue box. "Here this is the real present from me for your birthday." Keely opened the box with a huge smile on her face. In side was a little sliver locket out lined with sparkling rine stones, and in fancy letters it had _Keely_ engraved on the front. "Oh my gosh, Phil, it's, its beautiful." She hugged him nice and tight. "I love it." She looked at the locket and then back at Phil "But most of all, I love you." She admitted "I love you too keel." They looked into each others eyes and then kissed.

They broke away and Keely took the necklace out. "Here put it on me" she said. She took it out of the box and put it around her neck and Phil latched it. "So how do I look?" Keely asked "You look beautiful." He replied. She smiled "Hey lets go inside and have some cake.' Phil suggested. "Cake?" "Yah what's a birthday with out cake." He said. He took her hand and they went inside.

Keely went in and sat down at the table. And Phil went to the fridge to get the cake. He brought it over to the counter and lit the candles. He started singing happy birthday.

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday to you_

_Happy birthday dear Keely_

_Happy birthday to you_

He put it down in front of Keely she stared in aww. It was a beautiful cake with white frosting and red roses all over it. And it read _Happy 17th birthday Keely._ It was outlined with 17 lighted candles. "Make a wish." Said Phil. "It already came true." she replied with a sweet smile. "And what would that be?" Phil said playing dumb. Keely got up and walked over to Phil and gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. They broke away after a little bit. "Well isn't there any other wish you can make?" Phil asked "I already have everything I could have ever hoped and dreamed for." She replied. "Thanks Phil for the best night of my life. I couldn't ask for anything more." They smiled at each other and Keely blew out her candles. They each had a piece and then went up stairs to bed.

Keely went into her room and lay down on the bed. She held her locket tight close to her chest. "Good night Phil." She said allowed to herself. She closed and eyes and fell asleep dreaming about her and Phil together 4 ever.

Ok I told you it would get better did you like it? The other chaps will be like this also so please stay tuned for the next one coming soon!


	6. Chapter 6 the invite

Keely woke up to the bright sun shinning in her eyes. She quickly grabbed her locket and sighed with relief and smiled. _Last night wasn't a dream it really happened _she thought in her head She was so happy. She got up and went down stairs Phil was sitting on the couch watching T.V. Keely walked up behind him and put hers arms around his neck. "Morning she said "Oh hey Keel." Phil replied. "Did you sleep ok?" "Wonderful." She answered. "That's good."

Keely went over and sat down on the couch next to Phil. She put her head on his shoulder. "Phil are we going out?" "I guess you could say that." He replied "Good I'm really glad." "You don't even know how long I've been waiting for this." she said as she looked up at him. "Really?" "Well yah I mean this is kind of embarrassing but I've had a pretty big crush on you since the day you walked into the algebra class. And as the years went on and we got closer and closer my feelings for you got stronger and my crush eventually developed into love. Keely admitted. "I love you too Keel." They were just about to kiss when the phone rang. "Well that's fortunate isn't it?" Phil said sarcastically. "It's probably Tia she has a tendency for interrupting things." Said Keely. "Phil got up regretting he had to ruin the moment and answered the phone.

Phil: "Hello?" (It was Tia)

Tia: "Hey Phil my parents are away and they said I could have a big house party. Its gonna be way fun. So can you and Keely come? It's tonight at 8:00 till like 1:00 or whatever. All the kool kids will be there.

Phil: "One sec." Hey Keel Tia is having a house party tonight and she wants to know if we can come do you want to go?" "Yea sounds like lots of fun." "Ok"

Phil: "Yea well be there."

Tia: "Koolish well I got to go, I have to do last minute stuff."

Phil: "Ok bye."

Tia: "Bye!"

Phil hung up the phone and sat back down next to Keely. "Sooo…where were we?" "I think about right here." Keely put her hands on Phil's shoulders and leaned in Phil put his hands on her hips and leaned in just enough so their lips were touching. After a couple minutes Keely broke away. Phil gave her a confused look. "We have to save some for later." She said. They smiled at each other. "I'm going to go get ready I'll be down in a little bit." She continued. She gave him one more peck on the lips and went up stairs. "Man do I love that girl."

Ok that's the end of chappie 6 hope you like it send me some reviews. And I'm writing chapter 7 write now so it will be coming soon!


	7. Chapter 7 the dance

Ok things are really heating up now!

**The Dance**

**Chapter 7**

Keely came down stairs around 40 minutes later. She looked really really good. When Phil saw her his jaw dropped. "Wow Keely you look great." Phil said stunned. "Thank you." She replied she was wearing a little white skort, (from aeropostale) you know those ones that are really popular right now. And a little hot pink skin tight tank top, with a beaded sparkling purple flower on the side of it. And her hair was in perfectly done locks. She had soft pink lip gloss on and light purple eye shadow.

"You look pretty hot yourself." Keely complemented him. Phil was wearing a pair if dark blue baggy jeans, and a nice black dress shirt with 4 buttons down it 2 of them unbuttoned. Keely liked that (LOL).

When 8:00 came around Phil and Keely got in the car. They decided to be fashionably late. With in 10minutes they arrived at Tia's house. Phil found a parking spot along side the street and parked. They got out and walked up to the front porch of Tia's HUGE house. They could hear the loud music and all the commotion of the people inside. Keely rang the door bell. Tia answered. "Oh hey guys I'm glad you could make it." "Come on in!" Phil and Keely stepped in to the ubergantic house. "Wow Tia this is some rockin party." Keely said. "Thanks she replied." "Make yourself at home oh and the dance completion is just about to start, follow me."

Tia lead them to a big room with a huge disco ball and flashing strobe lights every where. There was Minnie colored disco balls all around the room and the floor was tiles that flashed different colors and there was even a real DJ. "This is so Koolish you have your own dance room?" Keely said in astonishment. "Well yah doesn't every body." Tia replied. Phil and Keely looked at each other and smiled. "All right every one lets get this party started!" said the DJ he turned on a song with a really good dance beat. And a couple of boys started brake dancing and the group of people circled around them clapping to the beat.

Phil and Keely joined the circle. "Now couples come on up and get your party on, lets see what you got." Announced the DJ. A whole bunch of boys and girls went up "Come on Phil!" Keely grabbed Phil's hand and they went in the middle of the circle and started dancing. Every one clapped and hooted. Then everyone started dancing Phil and Keely danced to a few songs and sat a few out. They were sitting at a little table having something to eat when a slow song came on. "Alright this song was requested by a young man for his girl Keely Teslow Keely and Phil this one is for you two." It was Phil and Keelys song. (Listen to your heart.) Phil got up and walked over to Keely. "Keely will you take this dance." Keely smiled "Of course."

She took his hand and they walked on to the dance floor. Phil put his hands on Keelys love handles. And she put her arms around Phil's neck. They slowly went around in a circle. Their faces were no more than 3 inches apart. Phil looked in to Keelys vibrant deep green eyes and got lost. Keely looked back into his and just melted.

Soon there foreheads were touching and their lips met but this was no ordinary kiss there was something very special about this one. It was the most deep and passionate kiss they ever had. There were no words to describe how they felt during that kiss. It was the best thing they had every experienced in their lives. It was so deep and true every thing else in the room was a blur. The only thing they were aware of was each other and the sensier love they had. When they broke away from the kiss Keely rested her head on Phil's shoulder and closed her eyes and Phil wrapped his arms around Keelys waist.

Neither of them ever wanted this moment to end they just wished they could stay like that 4 ever. When Keely was in Phil's arms all her worries in the world went away she felt safe and like nothing could ever go wrong. Phil Held on to Keely tight and never wanted to let her go.

Ok that's the end of chapter 7 do you like? Ok and stay tuned for the next chappie coming soon the rest of the night send me some reviews and tell me what cha think. Thanx koolishcutie112092


	8. Chapter 8 spin the bottle

**Chapter 8 **

**Spin the bottle**

Slowly the song ended, and Phil and Keely came back into reality. "Hey you guys come on every one is going out to the pool now!" Tia exclaimed. Every one was leaving the room for the pool leaving Phil and Keely alone. "I never wanted that moment to end." Said Keely "Me either." "I love you Phil." "I love you too Keel." "Come on lets go to the pool." Keely said as she took his hand in hers.

They walked to the back yard and didn't believe what they saw. They saw a HUGE pool. With a bunch of kids in it and around it. This pool was so big that it had a separate part with a volley ball net to play water sports (mainly volley ball) but anyway it had lights in it that changed colors and a separate part with a hot tub. All in the pool! It was awesome. Not to mention also in the backyard was a Minnie MOVIE THEATER! "To bad we didn't wear our bathing suites huh?" said Phil. "Yah but oh well I think I can live." Keely replied.

Phil and Keely went over to the Minnie movie theater and sat down. Meet the Fockers was on. "Oh I love this movie!" Keely told Phil. A little later they noticed a lot of people went inside. Including Tia so they went in to see what was going on. They made their way though the crowd that was just dancing and hanging out to the room where Tia was. There were about 10 people including Seth and Tia sitting in a circle, with a bottle spinning in front of them. "Oh hey Phil and Keely come and play!"

"Well…ok!" Said Keely. Her and Phil went and sat down. The bottle stopped spinning and landed on a boy with red hair and freckles the girl who spun it smiled at him and looked down. They got up and went to the closet. "Who ever the bottle lands on gets 7 minutes in heaven with the spinner!" Said Tia with a grin. "Keely why don't you go next" Tia suggested. "Well I guess so." Keely took the bottle and spun it. _Please be Phil please please land on Phil. _She prayed in her head. To her luck and surprise the bottle slowed down and stopped on Phil.

Ok that's it for chapter 8. In the next chapter Phil and Keely hit the closet for their 7 minutes, and things start heating up! I'll start writing it as soon as I can but you might have to wait a day or two cause my people said I cant go on the computer tomarrow cause I was on all day to day but I promise it will come soon! G2G


	9. Chapter 9 Make out Madness LOL

**Chapter 9**

**Make out madness (LOL) **

To her luck and surprise the bottle slowed down and stopped on Phil. _"Yes!" _ She exclaimed in her head. Her and Phil looked at each other and smiled. They got up, went to the closet, and shut the doors. Tia went over and locked them in. "This should be good." Said Tia with a smile, and went back to the circle to continue playing.

Phil and Keely went in and sat down. They looked around avoiding eye contact. _"Wow I'm so glad it landed Phil"_ Keely said in her head. _"He looks so good tonight_. _Wow I want to kiss him so bad."_ Keely thought in her head. She looked at him and he quickly looked away in nervousness. After like a minute of this Keely couldn't take it any more! _"OMG I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!" _

She grabbed Phil by the collar and started kissing him. He was shocked. So he pulled away, and looked at Keely. "Phil I can't just sit in a closet with you and not kiss you!" Keely exclaimed. Phil smiled at her "Good point." He replied. They started up again. They got really in to it. _"Wow Keely can really kiss!"_ Phil thought. _"I can't believe I'm making out with Phil! This is_ _like my dream come true!" _

They fell back not bothering to stop. Phil's upper body was leaning on the wall and Keely was partially on top of him. She broke away for a second. "I love you Phil Diffy." She gave him one of those deep passionate kisses. "I love you too Keel." And he gave her one back then it turned into a deep passionate make out, when Tia opened the door. (Of course miss interrupt) any way Tia opened the door. "Oh sorry but your 7 minutes was up like 5 minutes ago." Phil and Keely gave a nerves smile and got up. "You're a really good kisser Phil." Said Keely "There's more where that came from." Phil whispered in her ear, as he took her hand in his. She giggled.

Ok I kno that's really short but im all out of ideas. I don't kno what else to write about. And I told you things would start heating up! Believe me now! LOL. Well I g2g but send me some reviews and if you want send me some ideas for the next chappie! Ok bye! Koolishcutie112092


	10. Chapter 10 The Phone Call

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while but I was all out of ideas. But now I decided to twist this story up a bit. Its still bad tho**

**Chapter 10**

**The Phone Call**

Around 1:00 in the morning. Phil and Keely decided to leave the party. There was still a bunch of people still there but they were all knocked out asleep around the house. Including Tia she had fallen asleep on one of the couches. "Well I think we should leave now." Phil suggested. "Yah your right." She looked at her watch "Since it is 1:10 in the morning." Keely replied. They carefully walked to the door making sure not to step on anyone, and went to the car.

When they got home they went straight to bed, because they were so tired from the big night. Phil went upstairs and lay down in bed. He was just about to fall asleep went it hit him. _I made out with Keely Teslow!_ He had always dreamed about his but he never thought it would come true. _Wow what a day_ he thought. He soon quickly fell asleep.

Phil woke up in the morning and smiled. He sat up and focused his eyes. Then the phone rang, it was the worst phone call of his life. Phil couldn't believe it, how could this be happening to him. His life was going so perfect then this had to happen. And how was he going to tell Keely, it would break her heart. Ugh why him. He felt like he was going to cry but he held it in and he decided to get up and go down stairs to wait for Keely to wake up. Plus that would give him time to figure out how he was going to tell her.

On his way down stairs he looked into Pim's room where Keely was sleeping. He went in and sat on the edge of her bed. Phil gently stroked her check and ran his fingers through her hair. "Oh Keely what are we going to do?" Phil softly whispered He gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead and went downstairs.

Around a half hour later Keely woke up. "Wow my life is going so great right now I finally have the love of my life and he loves my back. Life couldn't get any better." She said thinking out loud. Well life my not be able to get any better but what Keely didn't realize was if it can't get better there is only one thing it can do, and that's get worse.

Keely got up and went down stairs. She had a smile on her face until she saw Phil. Keely knows Phil inside out. Just by looking at him she knows his emotions and what he's thinking. And right now he looked worried sad and mad all at the same time.

"Phil are you ok? What's wrong?" Keely walked over to the troubled Phil sitting on the couch. "Keely, I have something to tell you." "What is it? Phil you know no matter what I'm always here for you." Not for long oh wow this is just too much. "Well, Keel, um you see my dad called this morning, and um he and my mom were having a great time and all. They even meet this nice family that was actually on vacation too. And turns out they live not even a half hour from here. So you know they exchanged phone numbers and made plans to get together and stuff. "Phil I'm not seeing the bad part." "Well Keel that's the hard thing to tell you. Here come sit" Phil motioned for her to sit on his lap so she did. "Um one day my dad was using the wizard and the Man from the family saw him. And so now my dads all worried that he will call the FBI and report us or something." Phil paused "so my dad thinks the only way to prevent that is to…to um" Keely already knew what was coming tears were swelling up in her eyes. "To move out of Pickford, and maybe to another state."

"But Phil" Keely couldn't finish she burst into tears. She buried her face into Phil's chest. He wrapped him arms around her and held her tight. "Don't worry Keel we'll figure this out. I love you too much for anyone to tear us a part."

Phil and Keely sat like that for what seemed like hours. Keely cried and cried into Phil's chest until she had no more tears left. By that time she fell asleep to Phil running his fingers through her hair, still in his arms.

Phil carefully lay down with Keely in his arms careful not to wake her. He looked at her face it was all blotchy and stained from tears. "Oh Keely I hate to see you like this. But don't worry we can fix this no one will take us away from each other." "I promise." With that Phil pulled her closer and fell asleep.

All righty there you go the tenth chappie. I bet you didn't see that coming! When I think of what to do for the next chap I'll start writing ASAP! Send me some reviews! Thanx Koolishcutie112092


	11. Chapter 11 Every things gonna be alright

**Ok sorry I haven't updated in a while but its cause I've been working on this chapter and its taking me a while cause I'm out of ideas so this isn't the best chappie but I still like it a lot I think its my fav ok I'll stop so you can read now. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 11**

**Every things gonna be alright**

When Keely woke up Phil wasn't there. She got up to find him and spotted him in the back yard. He was laying down looking up at the night sky. Keely walked over and lay down next to him. "Its really pretty isn't it" Keely asked. "Yah" Phil replied.

"Phil?" Keely rolled over and put her head on Phil's shoulder and her arm on his chest. "What are we going to do?" "I don't know Keels, I just don't know" It was a cold night so they cuddled up closer to each other. "I don't think I can handle it Phil, you are my everything I cant live with out you. I mean when ever I'm down your there, when ever I need some one to talk to your there, When ever I just need someone for anything it doesn't matter what it is your always there for me. I've been in love with you since day one and this week has really made me think we could be together 4 ever. And then all of the sudden out of no where I find out you're leaving and I'm probably never going to see you again. I just can handle it." Keely started to cry. "You can't leave me Phil, you just can't!" She got up and ran inside in tears.

"Keely, Keely wait!" Phil ran in after her. She ran upstairs into her room, and shut the door. Phil quickly followed. "Keely!" Phil ran up and opened her door. She was sitting on the edge of the bed with her head in her hands.

"Keely, I know your really upset about this but believe me I'm too I mean Keel you're the love of my life you mean the world to me, and I don't know what on earth I would do with out you." Phil walked over and sat down next to the broken Keely.

"It's just not fair...why can't anything just go right for me for once in my life." Phil you just don't understand how much I'm in love with you. And for me to just randomly find out your leaving, it kills me."

"I know Keels, I know, it kills me too. But were gonna get through this. I don't care if I have to get a job and live by myself I'm not leaving you." "Phil can u please just do me one thing?" She took a breath, "can you please just hold me?" With that Phil pulled Keely into his arms and held her close.

Keely broke the silence. She closed her eyes. "I wish I could stop time. I would stop it here 4 ever. When I'm in your arms every thing feels safe and right, its feels like, like nothing can ever go wrong, like everything is perfect."

Phil and Keely sat there in the moment as if they really did call a stop time. They sat together and talked about nothing but at the same time they talked about everything, with no worries completely forgetting about all there problems. They gazed out the window and watched the beautiful shimmering night sky turn to day and the glowing bright sun come up from the horizon.

I kno that was short but I thought it was a good place to stop, and I wanted to a new chappie up. So there u go! I hope u liked it! So send me some reviews but please no fire. Thanx Koolishcutie112092


	12. Chapter 12 Giggles and burnt bacon

**Incase u guys were wondering the reason why Phil's parents aren't home yet is because on the phone Phil's dad said he was still coming home at the original date so it would give Phil time to pack and say goodbye to Keely and his other friends (mainly Keely)**

**Chapter 12**

**Giggles and burnt bacon**

After a long silence "I love you Keels" Phil squeezed her and kissed her on the top of her head. "I love you too my little Philly Willy." Keely said with a big smile on her face. "Hey I thought we agreed that was off the table." Phil protested. Keely turned around to face him so she could see him. "Phil, you know no matter what, like it or not, you will always be my little Philly Willy."

"Ok fine" he agreed "but as long as I can do this" He lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "Deal" she said. She looked into his eyes and gave him a mischievous smile. She pushed him back ward and jumped on him. She pressed her lips to his and gave him a make out kiss.

She broke away. "Why did you stop?" Phil asked "Oh you want more?" She got up and ran to the doorway. "Then come and get me!" She took off down stairs. "Oh you're gonna get it now Teslow!" Phil got up and chased after her.

Keely laughed and squealed as she ran from Phil. "I'm gonna get you!" Phil yelled. "No yer not!" Keely yelled back. She ran around the house running over and around furniture trying her best to get away from Phil. She ran into the kitchen behind the island Phil caught up and went to the other side of it. She tricked him she pretended she was going to the left when she really went to the right.

She ran to the living room but she wasn't quick enough Phil caught her and she fell on the couch. He started tickling her. She was laughing so hard she could barley breath. "Phil, Phil stop" she just barley managed to say, very out of breath.

Keely was powerless Phil was to strong all she could do was lay there practically not breathing, and take it. "Phil you dumb ass get off me and stop." Keely playfully said through her laughter. "Um no you didn't just me call me a dumb ass." "Oh yes I think I did" "You better take that back!" "Never!" "Then I have to keep tickling you." "Aaahh Phil stop!" Keely tried to push him off but she couldn't "Take it back!" "Fine fine! Phil yer not a dumb ass yer a sweet little dork and I love you" "Well I guess that works" he stopped.

"Whew I need to catch my breath." Keely said she readjusted her position. She laid her head on the pillow behind her and laid her legs across Phil's lap. "Oh so now I'm your foot rest." "Yep!" "Hhhmm I just realized I haven't eaten in a while." Keely said. "Well what r u in the mood for?" Phil asked. "Um I dunno" ""how bout I just order some pizza." Phil suggested. "Well that would be good except for the fact that its 6:00 in the morning." "Oh right, well in that cause how about I make some pancakes and bacon. "Yum! Sounds great!" Phil moved Keelys legs, got up and walked toward the kitchen. "Oh and Phil make those Pancakes chocolate chip." "Yes little miss I always get my way princess." "Phil Diffy you shut your mouth!" "Whatever"

Keely flicked on the TV and watched TV guide to see what was on. Absolutely nothing. Well it was only 6:00am. So she watched what was on the top half of TV guide it was paid programming. It was about some diet to lose wait. Keely never thought about if she was fat or not before, she looked at her stomach and her hips and thighs she didn't really like what she saw. "Phil answer me honestly am I fat?" "Keely what the hell possessed you to think that. You're the skinniest girl I have ever met." "You're so skinny it's almost gross."

Phil came over and sat down next to her letting his bacon cook. "Phil stop lying" "Keely why would I lie to you about something like that I'm not kidding your to skinny," "Yah right" Phil was determined to get this crazy thought out of her head. "Keely stand up" "what?" "Stand up" she did as she was told. Phil put one hand on Keelys stomach and the other on her lower back. "You see that yer like 3 inches wide!" "God Keely and look at your flat stomach its crazy!" He stood up and moved his hands to her hips "And even if you did get fat I would still love you no matter what." He kissed her on the lips. "Oh Phil you always know just what to say. I love you so much." "I love you too" He picked her up so her legs were hanging over one of his arms and her back was leaning on his other arm. He spun her around and she laughed and giggled.

Then Phil got dizzy and lost his balance, he fell on the couch and Keely fell on top of him. They were laughing so hard for a few seconds there stopped breathing. "Phil do you want me to get off you now?" "I don't know I kinda like it." "Uh you perv" They both laughed and Keely got off of Phil." "Um Phil do you smell something burning?" "Oh crap the bacon!" Phil got up and ran into the kitchen well so much for bacon they were burnt black. But at least the pancakes were ok.

Phil turned the stove off and put the bacon a plate. He set the table and gave them each two pancakes to start. Just them Keely came in and sat down "Mmm looks delish" " I hope you like your bacon black!"

**Ok there is the 12th chappie 4 ya! Its kinda boring nothing really happens but oh well. I stopped there cause I didn't fell like writing anymore and I wanted to maybe start writing my 13th chappie. But mostly I wanted to get started on writing a _new_ story! So look out for that you'll kno its mine cause I will have the same name. Oh and if you didn't like this story cause it was boring my next one will be better it will have A LOT more drama and pheely so yah ok bye!**


End file.
